MISSION, maybe, IMPOSSIBLE
by KeepMeInspired
Summary: Sasuke is on a mission… and that mission he vows he would never ever do again…. Not that he would have another girl to propose to anyway. oneshot


A/N: Hi guys! =) Hope you like this and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Summary: Sasuke is on a mission… and that mission he vows he would never ever do again…. Not that he would have another girl to propose to anyway.

* * *

**MISSION, maybe, IMPOSSIBLE**

He never intended to buy it. No, he, Uchiha Sasuke, most especially did not mean to buy the diamond ring which now felt as heavy as an armored truck inside his left pocket. Hell, he wasn't even planning to give her one anyway! Knowing her, just a few well spoken words were enough to receive her immediate agreement but then again, knowing her, he might as well have slept outside for the night if he as much as suggest that they get married without a proper engagement ring. He rolls his eyes as he remembers the person who is responsible for landing him in this kind of situation.

"_Hey Sasuke. Let's stop there for a moment, shall we?"_

"_Hn."_

_They enter the shop and Shikamaru immediately pulls him over to the counter to show him a dazzling jewelry set. "Do you think Ino would like this?"_

_He rolls his eyes. "How should I know? I'm not the one she's been spending time with."_

_Shikamaru smirks. "Jerk. Of course I know that, I was just asking for an opinion."_

"_Why do you want to buy her that anyway?"_

"_Well, she mentioned, although it was just in passing, that it has been 5 years since we've started going out and I haven't even given her any jewelry. I told her what was so wrong with not giving her any and she nearly slaps me to death."_

_Sasuke smirks and imagines Sakura doing that to him. But no, he should be smart enough to know that asking her what's wrong with not giving her any jewelry would definitely end him up in the hospital for a month. Not that he would not put up a fight though._

"_Hey Sasuke."_

"_What?"_

"_When are you gonna propose to Sakura?"_

"_Soon." he grunts_

"_Well, have you bought the engagement ring yet?"_

_A blank look from Sasuke caused the other ninja to smirk. "Don't tell me you're going to propose to her by just saying the magic words without anything to give her, do you?"_

_He remains silent for that was exactly what he had been thinking of doing._

_Shikamaru releases a laugh. "If that's the case then see you at your funeral, buddy." He pats him on the back then chortles again. "Oh and by the way, I overheard Ino and Sakura talking about romantic marriage proposals." Smirk. "Good luck, pal."_

* * *

"_Hey Shikamaru."_

"_What?"_

"………"

"_Spit it out."_

"_Buy me an engagement ring."_

"_hahaha. I'm sorry buddy but that's the one thing I cannot do for you. You should choose it yourself you know."_

_Sasuke narrows his eyes ominously. _

"_Don't worry, it isn't that hard." and he pats him again._

* * *

He sighs and wipes his sweaty hands against the sides of his shirt. _Why was he as nervous as hell anyway? Shikamaru never mentioned about anything like this. _He stands hovering on the front porch of the large Uchiha mansion. He wasn't called a genius for nothing. He knew that once he steps inside, all rational thoughts and mustered self-control would be keeling over.

He takes a deep breath, holds it there, then silently pushes open the front door. Unconsciously, his hand brushes over the definite bulge that was, for him, the most dangerous stuff a man could ever carry. Slight confusion crosses his features as, for the first time since he had welcomed some company in his deserted house, he was met with empty silence.

"Sakura?"

Only one room was lit and he was surprised it wasn't the bedroom. He moves his feet and shuffles his way to the living room. Sakura was there, bent over three scrolls, silently poring over its contents. She was sitting cross-legged on the floor, which by the way, cannot be recognized by now due to the dozens of scrolls scattered all over it. Sasuke raises his eyebrows at the sight. It was the first time he had seen Sakura take her work home.

For a few minutes, he stands at the doorframe not really hearing the loud shuffling of papers as Sakura continued stacking and rearranging them.

Finally, she looks up and her eyes brighten up at the sight of him. "Sasuke!" She makes an attempt to stand up, in order to kiss him on the cheek most probably, but the scrolls on her lap prevented her from doing so. Her face falls and she glances at the papers with a withered look on her face. She turns back to him with an almost apologetic look in her eyes. "Why are you home so early?"

_Because I've brought you a stupid rock._

_No, of course, he couldn't say that._

_Just hand her the stupid ring, you idiot._

He clears his throat. "I wanna talk to you about something."

Sakura raises her brows, not moving an inch and waiting for him to continue.

"……….."

She looks at him questioningly. "Sasuke….? Is there something…. _wrong_?"

He had read that somewhere. When a girl asks if there's something wrong with eyes as huge and as anxious as that, she's definitely asking you if you're going to break up with her.

He frowns before slowly shaking his head. The almighty Uchiha, though he's most likely never going to admit it, was at a lost for words.

"Spit it out, would you, Sasuke?"

"I…. Let's talk."

"Yeah. You told me that already." she reminds him. "Talk now."

He stares at her emerald eyes and wished he had, at least, prepared a dinner or something.

_Oh and by the way, I overheard Ino and Sakura talking about romantic marriage proposals. _Damn.

He rolls his eyes at the ceiling and mentally kicks himself. _You bloody idiot._ "Nothing. I'm going to bed."

He takes a few steps but then stops as her girlfriend growls at him.

"UCHIHA SASUKE. WHAT IS _WRONG _WITH YOU?"

He turns back. "I told you it's nothing." He struts to the bedroom. "Annoying."

He slams the bedroom door just in time to hear a vase smash hard against it. _Great. Now you've done it. _

He opens it again. "Okay, I'm sorry. I just wanted to talk."

A glare.

"In the bedroom."

Another glare.

"Please."

Sakura stomps to the bedroom and angrily plops herself down the bed. "What is it?" she snaps.

"You…. Are you really mad at me?"

"Isn't it obvious? and for the love of God, Sasuke, go straight to the point cause I still have some important matters to do."

Sasuke raises his brows. "More important than me?"

"Yes. Certainly much more important than you and certainly much more worthy of my attention than-------------"

He cuts her off by smashing his lips hard against hers. He entangles his hands in her soft pink hair and lets himself be swept away by her scent. He hears her moan against his lips. He pulls away, leaving her breathless. He smiles at her softly.

"That. was. unfair." she lets out in between gasps.

"You weren't really mad at me, were you?" He nuzzles her neck and coaxes her.

"That is blackmailing, you know." she says as Sasuke kisses her collarbone.

"It's not really my fault if you're responding, is it?" Smirks.

She pushes him away only to press him on his back. She climbs on top of him and kisses his forehead, his nose, then his chin, lips intentionally brushing slightly over his. "Now, tell what you wanted to say." She buries her head in his neck.

"Blackmail." he grunts

"Not my fault too, is it?" she laughs.

She looks at his dark eyes and immediately melts into them. She turns away.

"Before you distract me again, I want to hear what you have to say."

"……"

"You're really trying my patience."

"……"

"Sasuke, I'm warning you."

He smacks her lips with a chaste kiss then grins. "Tell you in the morning."

He might just be able to pull this off after all.

* * *

The next morning, Sakura wakes up to find herself covered in red petals. She instantly whips to Sasuke only to find him absent. She gets out of bed and follows a trail of roses on the floor. Her curiosity was immediately perked up.

The trail led to the kitchen.

She gasps as she sees breakfast already prepared. She looks around for Sasuke unsuccessfully. She runs through the entire mansion in search for him but he was nowhere to be found. She goes back to the bedroom to get dressed, thinking that Sasuke might have taken a walk outside.

She sprints down the stairs two at a time then halts as she finally notices the bouquet of flowers on the dining table. She runs to it and snatches the card.

I'm sorry.

and underneath it, encrypted words were scribbled carefully.

I love you

She dashes across the dining room and into the living room to get to the front door. She touches the knob turns it and was then swiped into a powerful genjustu like never before.

She blinks…. then blinks again. Everything was white. The tiled floor was gleaming and she was almost blinded by it. Slowly, her eyes adjust to the surroundings. She takes in a gasp as she finally realizes where she was.

A church.

An altar, to be exact.

The door creaks open and the most gorgeous guy on earth walks through it, dressed in white and with his hair slicked back for formality's sake.

She glances down and sees herself wearing a white flowing _bridal_ gown. Her eyes widen as big as saucers as she questions the man approaching her with silent probing eyes.

He stands in front of her and smiles at her. She nearly cried with joy. "Sas..uke."

_Later on, when Ino would ask all about it, Sakura's reply would be "His proposal was not romantic." simply because she didn't want her friend to brood over how Shika would propose to her in the future. _

He stands in front of her and smiles at her. She nearly cried with joy. "Sas..uke."

He plants a kiss on the side of her lips and kneels on one knee.

-

-

-

-

-

"Will you marry me?"

_After relating the exact details to her bestfriend, Ino would then say. _

_-_

_-_

"_Not romantic, my ass."_

_

* * *

  
_

A/N: and I agree!!! hahaha.. Did you like it? I hope you did. Show your opinions by reviewing! XD Please review if you've read it.


End file.
